


Attack

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: Tony helps you with your PTSD.





	Attack

You could see the building shaking around you, the walls vibrating, things falling off desks with a crash, the coffee in your glass doing the thing from Jurassic Park. You could feel yourself stop breathing as you stood stock still, watching the panic start in your coworkers. 

You turned, looking out the window. Aliens were flying past, crashing into the buildings across the street. You could see fighting on the ground, people falling, death and blood everywhere. You could feel yourself screaming, backing away from the window. A large tail crashed through the window, glass shattering over your body.

You awoke with a start, sitting up in the bed. Your breathing was laboured and your hair was sticking to your neck with sweat. You looked around the dark room, the images of the chitauri still in your mind. You tried to take a deep breath but nothing went in. You clutched at your chest.

A warm arm slide over your lap and you looked down at the body beside you. Tony was still asleep, his body so close to yours.

You pushed his arm off you, putting your feet flat on the floor. You bent over, wrapping your arms around your stomach, trying to force air into your lungs. You felt pain in your chest, your eyes beginning to tear up. You pushed up from the bed, staggering from the room to keep from waking Tony. 

You crumpled on the floor of the living room, curling up on yourself as best you could. You could feel the glass cutting into your flesh, blood dripping down on your skin. You tried to shake it from your head. You knew it wasn’t real, not anymore. You knew it was all in your head.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around your body and you let out a long piercing scream. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” a familiar voice said, “I’ve got you.”

Your scream cut off abruptly. You gasped for breath, the tears falling thick and fast down your face. You curled up over the arm, trying to stop the hurt. 

“Through the nose,” Tony whispered, “breath through your nose.”

You couldn’t do it, couldn’t get it to work. He turned you to look at him, his hands on your face to make you look into those big brown eyes you’d fallen in love with. 

“Breath with me,” he said.

You watched as he took a deep breath in through his nose. You tried to follow suit, the air getting lodged before it could get to your lungs. He let out the long breath and took in another. You focused on his face, watching the way his eyes worried as you tried to breath deeply, the way your body was craving. 

He kept going, each breath becoming easier as you followed his lead. You fell into his arms, burying your face in his chest as the pain subsided. He held you tightly, whispering calming words into your hair. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered, “it’s okay.”

“I’m broken,” you sobbed.

He held you tighter, his arms so comforting around you. He made you feel safe, like the invasion had never happened but in the quiet moments you knew he was remembering it, just as you were. You felt guilt overcome you, knowing he had enough issues without you piling yours on top.

“You’re not,” he said.

He cupped your face, looking down at you. You couldn’t meet his eyes, knowing he’d see how irreparably broken you were if you did. He pushed your hair out of your face, brushing the tears from your cheeks. You shuddered, pulling away from him. 

“You’re not broken,” he said, “just a little cracked.”

You shuffled back from him, shaking your head, your hair falling in your face again. You climbed to your feet, trying to walk away from him. He grasped your wrist, stopping you in your tracks.

“We can get through this,” he said, “I’ll always love you. No matter what.”

You fell into his arms, drawing the comfort from them he always gave. He pressed kisses to the top of your head, holding you tightly until your tears subsided.

“Thank you for putting up with me,” you said, drawing back to look at him.

“I think you’re the one who puts up with me,” he said with one of those sweet smiles that made your heart skip a beat.

You stood up on your tip toes and pressed your lips to his. He kissed you back softly, his thumb drawing circles over the exposed skin of your back. 

“Back to bed,” he said as he drew away. 

You let him lead you back to the bed, settling you under the covers. He slid in beside you, wrapping you in his arms. You settled your head on his chest, breathing in his scent. No one could calm you down the way Tony could.


End file.
